noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
12th Elder
The 12th Elder (Kor. 12장로) was a high-ranking member of the Union, a modified human who was contracted to Roctis Kravei and Season 4's main antagonist. Appearance He has short hair and a strong build. He is usually seen wearing an army uniform with medals at his chest. When he performs full-body transformation, he becomes a giant bat-like monster. He can still talk in that form. Personality The 12th Elder is very arrogant about his rank and keeps disrespecting Crombel as an Elder because he sees Crombel as just a researcher. He tends to talk in an insulting way which has affected his relationship with other Elders. He also has an aggressive attitude. He is very arrogant and was angry with Cerberus members when they lost to Seira and Frankenstein, believing them to be Crombel's creations. Being too overconfident about his strength, he is unable to believe that Frankenstein can easily match his strength. Background At some point in the past, the 12th Elder became a modified human and eventually formed a contract with the 4th Elder, Roctis Kravei. This is likely to have occurred prior to him becoming an Elder. The exact details of their relationship is unknown, but he is shown to refer to Roctis with respect. He eventually became an Elder at some time prior to the start of the series, and he was the last Union member to be promoted to the position of Elder before Dr. Crombel. As an Elder, he is highly respected and has a lot of commanding power inside the Union. However, his behavior and rift with Crombel have caused him trouble, and his position in the Union has been under scrutiny ever since the recent invasion on Lukedonia, leading him to make several rash decisions. Plot Overview 'Volume 4' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a Union Elder, he had a lot of power within the Union. He had a lot of highly skilled individuals and teams under his command such as Cerberus, Dr. Aris and by extension, the DA-5. The 8th Fleet that observed and invaded Lukedonia was also under his command. Physical Prowess As a Modified Human, and one who is also contracted to a Noble at that, he is a very powerful and formidable individual. He is easily stronger than all the members of Cerberus and is initially able to fight on par with Frankenstein, but eventually gets overpowered after the latter summons the Dark Spear. According to Frankenstein, the 12th Elder became a modified human and then entered a contract with Roctis which is the reason for his impressive level of power. He was modified by the experiments of 9th Elder. Aura Manipulation As an Elder, he possesses vast amounts of aura, spiritual energy, and is highly proficient when it comes to manipulating it. He can release multidirectional waves of energy from his whole body as well as shoot concentrated energy beam from his palms. In battle, he favors hand-to-hand combat and fights in similar style to Frankenstein and the Nobles, combining his energy projection with hand to hand skills. Transformation 12th Elder can transform into bat-like creature which has pair of wings. He uses his wings for better mobility, maneuvering around the battlefield and staying out of his enemy's reach, enabling him to attack from a safe distance. According to 9th Elder, his strength was unstable and not on par with other Elders but he was still quite strong. He is also shown to be able to release massive amounts of his blue energy from his mouth. Battles *Frankenstein vs 12th Elder *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs 12th Elder Navigation Category:Characters Category:Union Category:The Elders Category:Modified Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Contractee Category:Male